A so-called snap action pilot valve such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,362 dated May 23, 1972, effects a rapid movement to an open position of the valve member for fluid flow to an exhaust port. Upon cracking of the valve member under fluid pressure from a seated position, the valve member snaps to a full open position as a result of the increased area of the valve member exposed to fluid pressure. A small amount of process fluid from the pressure vessel, such as a tank or pipeline, may be vented to atmosphere through the exhaust port. The valve member reseats upon relieving of the fluid pressure in the pressure vessel.
A limitation for such a pilot valve and other snap acting pilots is the inability to vent the pilot valve to a pressure source above atmospheric and maintain specified performance. The venting of process gas to atmosphere in even small quantities is rapidly becoming unacceptable except for common non-toxic and non-hazardous gases. The pilot valve such as shown in the '362 patent is designed to be referenced to atmosphere for adjusting the relieving pressure and the reclosing pressure and therefore must operate by exhausting to atmosphere. Many installations of pilot operated safety relief valves are multiple valves discharging to a common header. Pilot operated safety relief valve such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,362, are not effective in these applications due to potential positive backpressure on the pilot exhaust. The result of backpressure is to cause a possible change in the relieving pressure and the reclosing pressure as the backpressure changes. It is desirable to have a pilot valve that is effective even when a backpressure is present in the exhaust line.
Prior attempts to solve this problem have involved balancing the pilot against backpressure by using conventional sealing techniques. Typically an o-ring or similar seal is installed in an operating spindle opposed to the main pilot seat with the effective piston area equal to the seat area of the main pilot seat. Under these conditions the pilot spindle would be balanced so backpressure at the exhaust port would have no effect on the pilot popping pressure or reseating pressure. However, friction in the seal, regardless of design, has rendered this solution impractical. The spindle forces on a pilot can be very small and any friction on the force train between the spring and the pilot seat can cause significant variation of applied force and unpredictability in the relieving and reclosing pressures.